Bad Beginnings Lead to Happy Endings
by Kohaku Kawa
Summary: Stupid title, story is much better. Funny oneshot of a night where lots of things go wrong but ultimately turn out fine. Part of my continuing mission to fill all the possible pairings in Shaman King JunXYoh. Please R&R!


Here is part of my continuing mission to fill all the possible pairings in Shaman King with at least one story. This one is JunXYoh, one of the only people Yoh isn't paired with.

Characters may be a tad ooc it's been a while since I read it.

Umm so I don't own this and that's about it. Here is…

Bad Beginnings Lead to Happy Endings

"Anna never took this long to get ready." Yoh grumbled.

Jun continued with her mascara.

Yoh look at his watch, "Jun they should be there by now."

Jun took out her lipstick. "Ren knows me perfectly well, Yoh. He's used to waiting for me." Jun put away her makeup and stood, Yoh fixed the back of her dress while she put up her hair.

"Do these shoes look okay?" She asked.

"Of course."

"You didn't even look."

Yoh sighed and stared at her feet, tilting his head at different angles, then looking her in the eyes. "Yes" He said, his face serious.

Jun laughed and kissed him. "Thank you darling."

Yoh smiled. "Let's go."

Jun drove, Yoh hadn't bothered to get his license yet. Yoh leaned his seat back in the old Chevrolet as far as it could go.

"Yoh, don't lean the seat back that far, it's dangerous." Jun said.

"Then why do they make them like this?" He asked.

"How should I know? Just don't do it, okay?"

"Fine." Yoh sighed in mock exasperation.

As they got on the ramp to the highway a car went screeching around them and Jun had to swerve hard to the right to avoid a collision. There was a bang as the front tire on Yoh's side hit the curb and exploded sending the car into the ditch. It was too old for airbags but Jun was wearing a seatbelt and Yoh's shaman reflexes gave him time to brace himself.

After a second of shock they got out to check the damage. "Oh." Jun moaned.

Not only was the tire shredded but the wheel was completely smashed.

"Now what?" Jun asked.

"No idea," Yoh said, "I guess we should call them."

"I guess that's all we can do…"

There was a pause as they each waited for the other.

"Yoh, where's the phone?"

"I put it in your purse like you told me to."

Jun searched. "This purse?" she asked holding up a purple shoulder bag.

"Nnno. The one you had when you came home." Yoh sighed.

"I wouldn't take that purse to a restaurant!" Jun exclaimed.

"Why not? It's a nice purse."

"I always take a shoulder or a handbag when I go out to nice places."

Yoh sighed again. "Okay let me try something." Walking to the side of the road he stuck his thumb up.

"Yoh, nobody stops for hitchhikers anymore." As Jun said this there was a loud screech of tires as a motorcycle came to a stop just ahead of them.

"Yoh!" Lyserg ran over. "What happened?"

"Heh, we got pushed off the road." Yoh laughed.

"Don't laugh about it. That was scary." Jun scolded him.

"Yoh-sama." Ryu cried coming over. "Are you and Jun alright?"

"We're fine," Jun said, "But the car's a bit worse off."

"Say no more except where to. I will get you there in no time!" Ryu said.

"Ryu… you drive a motorcycle." Jun reminded him.

"Well I have a side buggy." He said.

Yoh and Lyserg laughed as Ryu tried to figure out how to fit four people on his bike. Finally, with Jun behind Ryu, Yoh in the buggy, and Lyserg in Yoh's lap, they were off.

… Until five miles later when they hit a traffic jam. For the first bit Ryu was able to swerve through the cars but soon it became too congested for even that.

Lyserg and Yoh took it in stride, waving and smiling at the people staring at the crowded motorcycle.

"I thought you were the one all upset at me for taking so long with my makeup." Jun scolded.

"But that was boring. This is actually kind of fun."

Jun shook her head, and then rested it on Ryu's shoulder for a nap.

A half an hour later they arrived at the restaurant ten miles down the road. Jun fussed with her hair as all four of them entered.

Anna and Ren were at a secluded table drinking tea and talking when they saw the shamans enter and went to meet them.

"What happened?" asked Ren. "We called you but Bailong answered and said you'd left the phone."

While Yoh explained everything that had happened Jun borrowed Ren's phone to call Bailong.

"You wouldn't believe the trouble we had convincing him to stay there." Anna told her when she finished. "Did Yoh take care of you alright?"

"Oh he kept his usual carefree spirit and everything somehow worked out. It's a good thing Ren wasn't there though; he would have sliced that other car in two."

Anna laughed as she and Jun pulled Lyserg over to the table while Yoh, Ren, and Ryu called a towing company to have the car picked up. After they joined the girls they ordered another pot of tea and some sweets. They talked for a few hours about the old days and rumors of Faust's research in Germany.

When they were finally kicked out Ryu and Lyserg said goodbye but the other four walked around town and visited graveyards for a bit. Yoh and Jun went home with Anna and Ren so they would have a ride to get their car the next day, but nobody slept. They played card games and DDR, sang karaoke, and got high off of sleep depravation. Then Anna decided Ren and Yoh were out of shape and decided they should have a contest to see who could do the most push-ups, squats, etc.

They finally collapsed at dawn and everyone slept in the living room until late that afternoon.

Thank you so much for reading!!

A few notes: I have a JunXAnna story that desperately needs a beta. Anybody interested I'd be willing to beta another story in return.

Also there are a staggering 20 some pairings in my self made challenge of mine so if anyone else is interested in this I will send them the list. Just pm me or mention it in the review.

Speaking of reviews, I live off them. Please help me live!

Again thank you.


End file.
